


Heart Broken

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heart Break, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Darry, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: If you think of a better title please let me know :)





	Heart Broken

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of a better title please let me know :)

This was it. Darry had the ring, he had gone over his lines about a million times, he was going to propose to Keith, even if it killed him. And honestly it probably would with how fast his heart was beating.

He was jumpy all day, Soda thought he was sick and made him stay home, which didn't help. He cleaned and reorganized about fifty times too. He went on a run and did some shopping, the seconds seeming to take hours to pass.

Finally though, it was five o'clock and he knew that was Keith walking up the stairs. He quickly scrambled to grab the box which held the simple silver ring in it. He had saved up for months to be able to afford it. 

Keith walked into the door, a familiar grin on his face, but it seemed forced. Darry shook that thought away and shoved the box into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing.

He greeted Keith with a smiled and a hug, "Hey, Keith."

Keith did the same, but pulled away from the hug quickly, "Hey, Darry."

Darry swallowed his nerves and started to speak, but was cut off by Keith doing the same.

"Sorry, what were you going to say, Keith?" Darry asked, thankful for at least the few more seconds he had to compose himself.

Keith swallowed and replied, "I uh... there's been somethin' I've been meaning to tell ya."

"Yeah, Keith?"

Keith swallowed again and ran a hand through his hair nervously. His eyes darted to the floor as he whispered, "There's really no easy way to say this... but uh... I-I want to break up."

Darry felt his heart sink to his stomach. His eyes welled up with tears and he barely managed to say a simple, "Oh."

Keith couldn't bring himself to look into Darry's face, the coward. Instead he lifted his eyes slightly to see something in his hoodie pocket, "Hey, what's that Dar?" He asked, trying to defuse the situation.

The ring in his pocket was suddenly burning a hole through the hoodie and into his skin, "I-it's nothing Keith." Darry mumbled, his shoulders slumping. He curled into himself defensively, darting his eyes away.

Keith's heart broke at the sight, he tried to reach out and touch Darry's shoulder but the older man flinched away.

"Just go, Two-Bit." Darry hissed, tears starting to streak down his face.

Keith stepped back, alarmed. Darry never called him by his nickname.

"Dar, c'mon-" he started but was cut off.

"Just go, Two-Bit," Darry whispered, his voice beginning to wobble with tears, "please."

Keith nodded, it would be for the best. Darry needed to sort through his thoughts, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later, Dar?"

He got no response. So he walked out the door, and left.


End file.
